godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aqlan Thaqif
Fears One of your fears is the megalodon, which is extinct so that species isn't alive anymore. Mothra12 18:09, April 23, 2011 (UTC) My Questions to you A. What do you think about Godzilla 2000's movies? #It was awesome #It was boring #The greatest Godzilla movie ever #I don't know B. Who is your favourite kaiju? #Godzilla (all of them) #Gigan #Hedorah #Ebirah #Orga #King Ghidorah #Monster X #Megalon #Kumonga #Mothra #Battra #Megaguirus #Destoroyah #Spacegodzilla #Mechagodzilla (includes Mechagodzilla 2 and Kiryu) #Varan #Rodan #Anguirus #Biollante #Baragon #King Kong #King Caesar #Gabara #Zilla #M.O.G.U.E.R.A #Titanosaurus #Jet Jaguar #Manda #Gorosaurus C. What do you think of Spacegodzilla? #He was evil #He was awesome #The most awesome D. What do you think of Biollante? #I hate her #She was only good #She was the biggest E. What do you think of all the aliens (King Ghidorah,Gigan and Orga)? #They are the greatest team of 3 #They're like the gang of .awesome #The greatest losers. To answer just leave me a message tell me the what title, give me the answer. And also why. Hi! I got those cute pictures from the page called, "DestroyerZilla". I right clicked on each of the pictures and chose "save as", so now the pictures are on my computer. When I was editing my user page, I uploaded those pictures and put them on. Mothra12 11:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) "DestroyerZilla" is my page dude. You got those pictures from me? Mothra12 replies to you. Yes, I did see your "Godzilla teaching geography to dinos" picture. The"Kaiju searching on a kaiju website" is actually a picture I took with my camera, so basically, I uploaded the picture. Mothra12 19:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Gojira video games! I have Godzilla:unleashed for PS2 and Godzilla:unleashed-double smash (it is for the DS). On both of those games, my favorite kaiju to play as is Mothra since she is my favorite kaiju EVER! I also like how it feels to control an almost-always-flying character. Mothra12 19:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Video Games I own Black Ops and I love MW2, and I hope to get MW1 pretty soon. And who said I didn't play Halo:Reach? In fact, Reach is the best Halo game of them all (In my opinion) and it's prolly my favorite video game right now. And also in my opinion, Halo beats CoD anyday. Talk to me on the Halo Wiki sometime :) SpaceGhidorah 22:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Answers from Mothra12 For your fist question: Mechagodzilla 1 is NOT called Kiryu. Mechagodzilla 3 IS called Kiryu. There are Mechagodzilla 1, Mechagodzilla 2 (super mechagodzilla), and Mechagodzilla 3 (Kiryu). For your second question: I am not sure, I'm sorry. Mothra12 19:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) 4 Questions from GodzillaIsland7.2 What's your Top 5 Favorite Heisei Godzilla Films? What's your Top 5 Favorite Millennium Godzilla Films? What's your favorite Godzilla era? Do You like the fact that they made Godzilla a Good Guy in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster or Not? from GodzillaIsland7.2 My wiki Message from Mothra12: Hello. Can you come check out my wiki called Mothra12 Wiki and make a user page there? When you do, message me on my talk page. If you don't understand what I'm telling you to do, then read this: Click on the word "wikia" on the top left corner of the screen. Then, when you get to wikia's main page, click on the search bar that says, "search wikia" on it. Type in "Mothra12 Wiki", but without the quotation marks. If it doesn't give you any search results, try again. When it does give you search results, click on "Mothra12 Wiki-Mothra12 Wiki". Now you are on my wiki. Make a user profile page on Mothra12 Wiki. Just telling you, this is my user profile page on this wiki: User:Mothra12. When you make a user profile page on Mothra12 Wiki, that means you joined my wiki. I want you to join my wiki. When you do, message me on my talk page. Did that help? If not, TELL ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.